PROM NIGHT
by minimicky951
Summary: Prom Night means having fun , getting drunk , enjoying with your date , welcoming a new life after college but how can it be so simple for our DUO..for them it means little bit shock or surprise , broken heart & some brotherly talk.. of course a brother need his brother at every step of his life even on his Prom Night...


**Hey guys this is one shot fic based on my story 'ENEMY'….I am just assuming here that Abhijeet is not died with Cancer & join College with his brother Daya…Their family enjoying good days with their both sons . Sameer is too with Duo in college & finally the college fun night comes & our Duo brothers are preparing to enjoy their Prom Night with their dates….**

* * *

 **A/N-This is a plain Duo fic no objectionable scenes or dialogues are written.**

 **I Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **...**

 **PROM NIGHT**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

In a Bungalow two handsome boys are getting ready for PROM PARTY… Two ladies enters in room & looking their dashing son , who is looking more dashing & handsome in maroon shirt , black waist coat & black trouser…

Aabha(lovingly)—ary wahh…..jara apne bête ko kala tika tou laga du , kahi kisi ki nazar na lage mere Rajkumar ko…

Daya(feeling shy)—kya badi Maa….aap bhi na…..ab mai itna bhi accha nahi lag raha….

Aabha—accha ji…..par mujhe tou lagta hai , ab hame bhi ready ho jana chahye…

Daya—kiss cheez ke liye badi Maa….

Aabha—ary ab mera beta itna handsome lagege tou rishto ki tou line lag jayegi na ghar ke bahar…..uske liye..

Daya(shyly)—aap bhi naa…..aur vaise bhi , mujhse pahle tou Abhi ki shaadi hogi na…..pahle uske liye ready ho jaye…..mera number tou uske baad lagega….

Aabha—tere Bhai ki bhi shaadi kar du par usse koi pasand tou aaye…..(comes close to Daya)…accha tu bata …koi hai kya ….jise vo pasand karta ho….

Daya—ha koi hai tou…..lekin aap Abhi ko mat batana ki maine aapse kuch kaha hai varna meri shammat aa jayegi…

Aabha—ary aise kaise….mai hu na apne Daya ke liye….dekhti hu kaise gussa karta hai tujh par…ek tou koi girlfriend bana li aur mujhe bataya tak nahi….

Daya—tou aapka ladla beta tou mai hu na…vo thode hi hai….jelous Badi Maa…jalta hai mujhse isslye vo kyu kuch batane laga hame lekin maine bhi badi mushkil se ugalwaya hi liya ...varna vo khadus sab chupakar rakhta hai…..purani aadata jo hai uski…

Aabha—ary mere Daya se accha tou koi bhi nahi hai…ek tu hi tou hai jo apni badi Maa ko sab batata hai….iss Abhi ki mujhe hi khabar leni padegi…

Neelam—kya burayi ki ja rahi hai meri Abhijeet ki….

Daya & Aabha looks Neelam who comes in protective form for his son ….

Daya—Mom….hum you bass aise hi baate kar rahe the…

Neelam –accha ji…tum dono Maa Bête milkar mere Abhijeet ki burai kar rahe the….aur ab kah rahe ho sirf baate kar rahe the….

Aabha—Neelam koi nahi kar raha hai tere bête Abhijeet ki burai….Daya tou bass ye kah raha hai ki Abhi bahut khadus hai….baate chupata hai…aur ye koi burai nahi balki sach hai….

Neelam—kya didi…aap bhi mere Abhijeet ke piche pad gayi hai….kitna tou accha hai mera beta…aur Daya khabardaar agar aaj ke baad mere bête ko khadus kaha tou….

Abhijeet(while entering in room) —rahne dijiye Chachi….ye kabhi nahi sun ne wala…issne tou mera naam hi khadus rakh diya hai….

Daya(fake anger)—ha….bilkul vaise hi jaisa tumne mera naam Chotu Panda rakh diya hai…..ab batao kya mai Panda jaisa lagta hu…..

Abhijeet(naughty tone)—bikul….

Aabha & Neelam looks Abhijeet & tears come in Aabha's eyes….

Abhijeet(softly)—Mom kya hua..appki akho mei aasoo….

Aabha—nahi bête….sach kahu tou aaj itni kushi ho rahi hai apne dono beto ko aise dekhkar….bilkul Rajkumar lag rahe hai mere Bete….

Neelam—didi lagana kya hai…ye dono tou hai hi iss ghar ke Rajkumar….

Abhijeet(shyly)—Chachi aap bhi na….ab hum itne bhi acche nahi lag rahe..…

Daya(naughty tone)—ha theek kaha….Abhi itna accha nahi lag raha , lekin Mai tou sach mei Rajkumar hi lag raha hu….

Abhijeet—ary….

Aabha—ha vo tou hai….mera Daya tou sach mei Rajkumara hai….

Neelam—hoga didi par mera Abhjeet tou king hai….

Abhijeet—ary wah Chachi ye hui na baat…..

Daya—accha Ji….

All four are enjoying their company….soon they comes in lounge where Anurag is talking with someone on mobile….Anurag turns & find his both sons are in happy mood with their mothers…..

* * *

...

Anurag—ok Mr Gupta…aap deal final samjhye….ji….hum kal milte hai aur vahi contract bhi sign kar dege…. ok…..…

Anurah keeps his mobile in pocket & comes close to his sons….

Anurag—tou lagata hai mere bête ready ho hi gaye PROM PARTY ke liye…(added in praising tone)looking hot….

Daya(proudly)—thanks Dad….

Abhijeet(shyly)—chachu…aap bhi na….

Anurag(naughty tone)—ary mai ye kya dekh raha hu….mera Abhijeet shrma raha hai….aryyy….

Daya(naughty)—vo bhi ladkiya ki tarah Dad…

Abhijeet(fake anger)—Daya…maar khani hai tujhe….abhi batau tujhe….

Daya(like a kid)—badi Maa…dekhye na isse….

Anurag—ary ab bich mei Bhabi ko kyu la rahe ho….khud hi tou usse tang kar rahe ho ab bacaho bachao ….

Daya(like a kid)- Dad….

Neelam—ary ab yahi baate karte rahoge ya jaoge bhi….kahi aisa na ho hamare dono Sahjade itna late ho jaye ki organizer kahe ab tou next year hi aana….

Aabha—vo bhi possible nahi Neelam..

Neelam—ary ha….vo tou hai….

Abhijeet—Chachu aaj Mai aapki Car le jau….

Anurag—ary isme puchne wali kon si baat hai jo chahe le jao….

Abhijeet—thanks Chachu….(to Daya)…Daya tu mere sath chal raha hai ya phir time lagega….

Daya—nahi tum nikalo Abhi….mujhe thoda tme lagega…

Abbhijeet—ok…(To Aabha & Neelam)…bye Mom…bye Chachi…

Both ladies (together)—bye beta…(Aabha added in warning tone)…..Abhi fast driving mat karna…

Abhijeet—ok Mom…(to Anurag)…bye Chachu…

Anurag takes him in side hug & says slowly- jyada moj masti mat karna….

Abhijeet(feeling embarrass)—Chachu….

Abhijeet moves out from bungalow & both ladies starts moving towards kitchen for preparing dinner while Aabha says…

Aabha—chalo Neelam hum bhi dinner ki tyarri kar le….hame tou party mei invite nahi kiya kisi ne….

Neelam—ha didi….hame kitchen se kaha chutii milne wali hai jo parties mei jaye….

Anurag(naughty tone)—nahi nahi…aap dono bhi party mei jaye…dinner mai bana duga..

Neelam(teasing tone)—aapko sabjiyo ke naam tak tou theek se pata nahi aur aap dinner banayege….rahne dijiye aapko sirf order dekar khana aata hai banana nahi…

Anurag—ary..

Aabha—kya Neelam tu bhi na…

Neelam winks Anurag & left for kitchen with Aabha…

Anurag—ye ladies bhi na…inse jitna mushkil hai…

Daya—Dad tou aap try hi kyu karte hai…Mom ko harana aapke liye impossible hai…

Anurag—accha ji tum bhi apni Mom ki hi side loge….

Daya—aakhir Beta jo hu…

Anurah—ha ye aajkal ke bacche…..accha Daya , tum kyu nahi gaye Abhijeet ke sath…?...

Daya(proudly)—Dad….mai thoda late bhi jaunga tou bhi Abhi se pahle pahuch jaunga…you know my driving skills….

Anurag(naughty tone)—jyada udne ki zarrorat nahi …thuume mallom hai na meri nazar hamesha tum dono par rahti hai…no fast driving..

Daya—I know Dad…mai baccha thode hi hu…

Anurag—bacche hi ho aur vo bhi iss ghar ke chote bacche…ohh..ha yaad aaya….thumari girlfriend Sana tou yahi paas mei hi rahti hai….jyada time nahi lagega pick karne mei….right….

Daya—kya Dad….aap bhi meri taang kich rahe hai….

Anurag—kabhi kabhi tou moka milta hai apne Bete ke sath mazak karne ka….

Daya—Dad…

Anurag- accha ye tou batao….Sanju bhi tou yahi pass mei rahti hai phir Abhijeet jaldi kyu nikal gaya…?

Daya(low tone)—vo Dad….Abhi, Sanju ke sath nahi ja raha….

Anurag—nahi ja raha….mai kuch samjha nahi …thumari date Sana hai aur Abhijeet ki Sanju..….hum sab jante hai Sanjana ,Abhijeet ko like karti hai aur sach kahu tou vo hum sabko bhi bahut pasand hai….phir ye sab….kya Abhijeet ka Sanjana se jaghda hua hai….

Daya—Dad….actually jaisa hum soch rahe hai vaisa nahi hai…..Sanju tou Abhi ko like karti hai lekin Abhi kisi aur ko like karta hai…aur vo ladki bhi Abhi ko pasand karti hai….

Anurag—ohh…tou ye baat hai…bdw kon hai vo lucky girl….

Daya(low tone)—uska naam Payal hai….vo dono ek dusre ko pasand karte hai….mujhe bhi abhi kuch din pahle hi pata chala hai….vo Sanju ne mujhse kaha thaa ki mai Abhi ko usse Prom ke liye purpose karne ke liye kahu….Mai Abhi se Sanju ke bare mei baat karne wala thaa , tabhi Abhi ne mujhe bataya ki vo PROM PARTY mei Payal ke sath jayega….Sanju ko bhi ye pata hai…

Anurag(sadly)—ye tou bahut galat hua….I mean Abhijeet ko apne decision lene ka pura hak hai lekin mujhe Sanjana ke liye bura lag raha hai….

Daya—Dad , Sanju bahut strong ladki hai….vo haar manne walo mei se nahi hai….

Anurag—par beta hame Abhijeet ki pasand ka bhi khyal rakhna chahye….hum usse kisi cheez ke liye force nahi kar sakte….ye uski life hai….aur Mai kabhi bhi Abhijeet ko kisi bhi cheez ke liye force nahi kar chahta….

Daya—Dad….hum bhi aisa kuch nahi kar rahe…agra Payal sach mei Abhi ke liye prfect hai tou mujhe koi problem nahi , na hi Sanju ko hogi….

Anurag—mai tumse yahi kahna chahta hu Daya ki tum khud bahut samjhdaar ho , issliye jo bhi karna soch samajh kar hi karna…

Daya—don't worry Dad….mai chahe jo bhi karu aapke Abhijeet ko kabhi koi takleef nahi hogi….

Anurag(lovingly)—aur mere Daya ko bhi nahi honi chahye….

Daya—vaise Dad….mujhe aapki car chahye…

Anurag—bahut smart ho tum Daya…tab issliye nahi bole ki kahi Abhijeet sports car na maag le….

Daya(shyly)—Dad….

Anurag—theek hai….Sports Car le jao….(added in warn tone) lekin fast driving ki na…tou…

Daya—tou aapko pata chal jayega….I know Dad….I promise Mai fast driving nahi karunga….

Anurag—theek hai….ab jao varna late ho jaoge…

Daya—ohh….mai tou sach mei late ho gaya Dad….Sana tou meri jaan le legi….(Daya sees Anurag & feels embarrass )..vo mera matlab mujhe ab nikalna chahye….

Daya hurriedly moves out & Anurag smiles on his son's antics….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

 **,,,,,,,,,,**

 **In Prom Party**

 **...**

Abhijeet & Daya reached in hall with their dates…Abhijeet with his girlfriend Payal , Daya with Sana & Sanjana with Sameer…

Sameer knows about Sanjana's feeling towards Abhijeet but doesn't want to interfere as he knows Abhijeet loves someone else but he is feeling sad for Sanjana so trying to cheer her up…

Sameer:-hey Sanju , aaj tou Prom Night hai aur tu Aaj bhi itna sad hai…come on let's have some fun..

Sanjana watching Abhijeet who seems happy with Payal & both are busy talking with Daya & other friends..Sameer sighed on seeing her gaze on Abhijeet…

Sameer- Sanju I know it's really hard for you but I am sure sab kuch theek ho jayega….I think thume Abhijeet se baat karni chahye…

Sanjana—nahi Sameer…ab koi fayda nahi…vo time nikal chukka hai …Abhijeet Payal ke sath kush hai aur mai uski kushiyo ke bich nahi aana chahti…

Sameer—tou kya tum sari ummid chod dogi….apne pyar ko kisi aur ka ho jane dogi…

Sanjana—maine aisa nahi kaha Sameer….lekin agar mera pyar saccha hai tou ek na ek din Abhijeet ko iss baat ka ahsaas zarror hoga aur mai uss din ka intezaar karungi…

Sameer—I respect your feelings Sanju but tab tak kahi bahut der na ho jaye…aakhir Pyar pane ka maksad sirf Intezaae karna aur takleef sahna nahi hai

Sanjana—Pyar ka dusra naam hi intezaae aur Takleef hai Sameer…saccha pyar hame kuch aur bhale na de lekin Intezaar aur Takleef zaroor de jata hai…

Sameer feels sad for Sanju , he is happy for Abhijeet but somewhere in his heart he too wants Abhijeet ditch Payal & accept Sanju's true love…

Suddenly crowd starts clapping , Sameer & Sanjana too moves there to check what's going on & found Abhijeet & Payal standing surrounded by crowd they all looking so happy & excited..Sameer comes to Daya who has a smile on his face but Sameer can guess, internally Daya is not happy just pretending to be happy of course for his brother Abhijeet..

Sameer(confused)—Daya ho kya raha hai…

Daya(sadly)—jo nahi hona chahye thaa…

Sameer feels sadness in his tone but suddenly he finds everyone keep silent & Abhijeet taking out something from his pocket..(what is that….OMG this is a ring…it means Abhijeet going to purpose Payal….NOOO)

Sanjana watching him with wide teary eyes , her all hopes just burning in her front of her but she is so helpless except watching her burning dreams she has no other choice..

Abhijeet(softly)—I Love You Payal…will you..Will You Marry Me..

Payal (extremely happy)—OMG…OMG…

Payal hug Abhijeet so tightly & crowd starts clapping with joy & excitement….

Daya see Sanjana & feels dry tears in her eyes, Sanaja just watching Abhijeet like a statue..

Sana(happy)—OMG Daya…kitna accha lag raha hai na…wow..Payal is so lucky…Abhijeet ne usse Prom Night mei purpose kiya vo bhi sabke samne….kash tum bhi aisa kuch karte…

Daya—excuse me…Abhijeet loves Payal but I don't love you…mai aisa kuch nahi karne wala…samjhi..

Sana—ohh…you are so mean Daya…

Daya(proudly)—yes I am..

Sana—ok I am going to congratulate them…aur vaise bhi tumse tou ye baat karna hi bekar hai…

Sana left , Daya comes to Sameer & Payal & trying to console her broken heart..

Daya—Sanju…I am really sorry….mujhe bilkul idea nahi thaa ki Abhi aisa kuch karne wala hai…

Sanjana(sadly)—this is not your fault Daya…this is my bad luck….I am not saying that I am not sad , I am but I am happy too for Abhijeet….Pyar ka meaning hi apne pyar ki kushi hai , phir chahe vo Apna hame takleef hi kyu na de…

Daya & Sameeer looked each other both are feeling her pain but not able to do anything…

Abhijeet & Payal comes to them & three of them plastered a fake smile on their sad faces…

Abhijeet—ary tum teeno yaha ho…kya sari raat aise hi khade rahoge…aur tum teeno ne hame wish tak nahi kiya…

Daya—thumare charo taraf itne bheed jo jama thee issliye hamne socha hum jaise special logo ko special time ka wait karna chahye ….(looking towards Sana with a mischievous smile) after all we are not like others…

Sana comes in anger & hit her feet , Abhijeet happily hug Daya who accept it with open heart…

Daya(happily)—I am very happy for you BHAI…

Abhijeet(feeling happy)—I know…

They gets separated & Sameer too hug Abhijeet giving his wishes , Sanjana congratulate Payal & then looking towards Abhijeet…

Sanjana(broken tone)—Mubarak ho Abhijeet…I am really happy for you…

Abhijeet—Sanju…kya aise hi wish kar dogi…you are my best friend after all…

Sanjana can't control herself & immediately hug Abhijeet a tear fall down from her eyes but she is showing herself happy only for Abhijeet & her friends who knows about her broken heart & feeling her pain too…

Sanjana(teary tone)—meri dua hai tum hamesha kush raho Abhijeet…

Abhijeet—thanks Sanju….you are my true friend …thanku so much..tumne hi mujhe encourage kiya , mujhe himmat di iss tarah sabke samne apne Pyar ka izhaar karne ki….I am really thankful to you…aur thumari select ki hui ring bhi Payal ko bahut pasand aayi…meri help karne ke liye thanks Sanju

Sanjana(feeling broken & her heart doing complains to her)—tou vo sab isslye thaa….Payal ko purpose karne ke liye…mujhe laga tum bhi meri dil ki baat samjhte ho , thume bhi mere Pyar ka ahsaas ho gaya hai…mujhe laga tum mujhe purpose karne ke liye vo sab kar rahe ho …maine kya kya sapne sapne dekh liye the Abhijeet….mujhe nahi maloom thaa jo ring maine pasand ki hai vo mere liye nahi kisi aur ke liye thee….

Tears starts forming in her eyes but she controlled her feelings , she wants to feel his warm touch forever but suddenly her last hope too got broken when Abhijeet gets separated from her ….

Abhijeet(excited)—so guys…aage kya plan hai…aise hi khade rahna hai kya…

Payal—come on Abhijeet let's dance…

Sana—ha Daya…chalo na..sab log dance kar rahe hai…

Abhijeet—wait a minute…I wanna talk with my Bro so can you give us a minute…

Sameer—yeah sure….(looking towards their dates)..let's have some drink ladies…

Sanjana(trying to control her tears)—yeah…I need this a lot…

They left for some fun & Abhijeet looks Daya with confusion…

...

Abhijeet—Daya kya baat hai….mai kab se dekh raha hu tum kuch disturb lag rahe ho…

Daya—aisa kuch nahi hai Abhi…mai baas thoda shocked hu thumare iss stunt se…

Abhijeet—kya Daya…

Daya—Abhi tum kush tou ho na…I mean achanak se ye sab….dekho I don't have any problem ki tum kise pasand karte ho aur na hi Mom , Dad aur Badi Maa ko problem hogi bcz we all want to be you happy….mai baas itna janana chahta hu ki tumne ye faisla kisi pressure mei tou nahi liya…

Abhijeet—nahi Daya aisa kuch nahi hai…I love her…I know jyada time nahi hua hai but we both understand each other very well…aur kabhi kabhi kisi ko janane ke liye aapko jyada time ki zarrorat nahi padti…& don't worry mai Mom , Chachu aur Chachi ki marji ke khilaf kuch nahi karunga….meri family mere liye sabse important hai…aur sabse jyada important hai mera Chota BHAI…tou agar tu kahega tou mai Payal tou kya duniya ki ksi bhi ladki ko thukra sakta hu…

Daya—Abhi mere liye bhi thumari kushi jyada zarrori hai…aur agar Payal ke sath thume kushi milti hai then fine…

Abhijeet—well mera tou clear ho gaya tu kab Sana ko purpose karega…

Daya—Abhi I don't love her she is just my date for tonight…

Abhijeet—aur vo bhi maine fix ki thee…..Daya tera kuch nahi ho sakta….lagta hai tere liye bhi ladki mujhe hi dekhni padegi….

Daya—vo kya hai na…maine ye sab kaam apne bade BHAI par chod diye hai….tou mujhe koi tension nahi hai…tum ho na meri tension lene ke liye…

Abhijeet—chota Panda kabhi nahi sudhrega…

Daya—tou phir iss baat par ek hug tou banta hai iss Chote Panda ka…

Abhijeet—sirf hug nahi…mere Chote BHAI ka iss pure ke pure Abhijeet par hak banta hai…

Abhiheet hug him & both brothers feeling happy for each other…

Daya(smiling)—I just want to see my brother happy….always..

Abhijeet(smiling)—Me too ..

After a sweet brotherly hug Duo move towards counter to enjoy their Prom Night cause after this night Duo would have to move towards their new goals of life…

...

Sana—Daya , thume meri Mom ne kal Chai par bulaya hai…

Daya(feeling scared on this sudden invitation of CHAI)—Chai par….but why..

Sana(shyly)—sayad meri Shaddi ka khyal dil mei aaya hai..

Daya feels embarrass & Abhijeet, Sameer who are listening their talks starts laughing on seeing Daya's red face & singing together…

Abhijeet/Sameer—Panchi akela dekh isse ye jaal bichaya hai…

Sana(added in shy tone)—issliye Mummy ne meri thume Chai par bulaya hai…

Daya wants to die with embarrassment while listing his brother & friend's naughty & teasing song. All are enjoying & Abhijeet starts pulling leg of his Chota Panda named DAYA…

Daya(helplessly) —What a Night..! ;)

….

* * *

 **THE END...**


End file.
